


Introduction to the Intergalactic Exploits of Heracles, born Alcaeus, Son of Zeus and Bearer of Hera's Fame

by Jougetsu



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to the intergalactic labors of Heracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to the Intergalactic Exploits of Heracles, born Alcaeus, Son of Zeus and Bearer of Hera's Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/gifts).



### Introduction to the Exploits of Heracles, born Alcaeus, Son of Zeus and Bearer of Hera's Fame

### 

 

Though now famous throughout the galaxy, his name revered and spread, it was not always such. Heracles that son of the Lord of the Olympia System, Zeus, was not always the immortal wanderer who still cruises the stars in search of adventure.

To those living in the farthest reaches of space and whose knowledge may be lacking an explanation of the Olympia system must be given. Olympia is the fourth planet circling the star Urania. It boasts two natural satellites rich in resources and the planet itself is laden with wonders. This planet is currently home to the most advanced civilization known in the galaxy. The Olympians and those they have patronized are responsible for many of the technological fruits citizens of countless star systems utilize on a daily basis.

The Olympian population is small and stable owing to their miraculous discovery several thousand years ago of deterring cells from the natural progression of age. This gift is shared with only a few choice off-worlders and the method is unknown to anyone outside the system. The Olympians thus are in the unique position of retaining a status quo longer than any other system in the galaxy, yet despite this still innovators of technology and patronize cultural exchange between races of of worlds.

Naturally, it was a shock to the galactic community when a severe isolationist policy was announced in 009.812.45 The Olympian Council declared that no foreign ships would be allowed in Olympian space and all trade must be dealt with via the Plutonian colonies. Off-worlders, who did not hold naturalized citizenship, were barred from visiting Olympian space - be it matters of trade, state, or pleasure. No explanation was forthcoming, also to the surprise of systems throughout the galaxy. The Argolid System - for those unaware the closest system to Urania-Olympia both in physical proximity and cultural similarity - claimed official ignorance. It must be stated that it was likely unfeigned as they stood the most to lose from an Olympian lock-down.

As this Olympian isolationism is no longer in place, the reader may ask what brought about the change. While many scholars and politicians will cite an exhaustive list of socio-economic justifications the average citizen shall tell you plainly it was the doing of Heracles.

In the days before the Isolation, full Olympian citizenship (which conferred immortality) could be granted to those with at least one Olympian citizen parent or to an off-worlder of some merit with the decision in the hands of the Olympian Council presided over by Lord Zeus. However the day the isolation policy went into effect a clause of that legislation forbade citizenship being conferred to anyone not born within Olympian space regardless of their parentage- effective from that day forward.

Many speculate that grave incidents of treason had occurred went unrecorded for the lofty Olympia to preserve its reputation of order and virtue. Considering some of the tasks that Heracles was given to perform this theory holds some merit.

The day before the Urania-Olympian Isolation began (in accordance to Galactic Standard Time) Eurystheus heir of the monarch of the Argolid system was born, but his cousin Alcaeus (later known as Heracles) was born the day after. While Eurystheus could not apply for Olympian citizenship under the prior policy, in recompense to the Argolid monarchs for the sudden unexplained change in diplomatic policy he was given the title Chief Liaison by the Olympian Council as the Argolid royal family had strong ties to Olympia. Heracles had he been born some hours earlier could have petitioned for citizenship as he was sired by Lord Zeus himself upon the lady Alcmene. Alas he was not and the thought did not trouble him overmuch. While his elder twin brother Iphicles was bred for inheriting his father, and Heracles' adopted father, Amphitryon's holdings, Heracles was left to his own devices.

Born of Olympian stock Heracles was stronger and quicker than Argolids of unmixed descent. Hence he often traveled off-world seeking adventures to challenge his strength and stimulate his interest. It is likely his many daring escapades coupled with his lineage and connection to the Argolid royal family drew the attention of the Olympian Council. Here is where the story of the glorious Labors of Heracles begins.

 

_Two decades and five years following the onset of the Urania-Olympian Isolation_

"Alcaeus, report home immediately," Iphicles' sounded muffled in his earpiece. Though really that was probably due to the water pressure, the new units didn't have all the bugs worked out and were useless past a depth of twenty meters.

"Kind of busy at the moment, Iph," his brother replied. "Trying to finish up Laomedon's cetus job before the tides turn. Literally."

The great sea beast dove towards Alcaeus at a startling speed, jaws widening. He had one and only one chance to get the multiple-harpoon device to disengage--

"C'mere you crazy marauding--!"

"Alcaeus I don't believe you understand the situation," began Iphicles.

The harpoons released and pierced the hide of the cetus. No time to get complacent, a beast in its death throws could still kill a man. After what seemed an eternity it ceased thrashing, the young man pressed the button on his signal comm to give the dive team the all-clear. Laomedon was a cheap bastard famous for reneging on his deals - a body should suffice as evidence. Not to mention the skull would look wonderfully impressive as a trophy. Maybe put in in their receiving hall. Iphicles probably would complain about it looking tacky or not matching the decor.

"What's wrong today? The parents want you to marry some off-world alien princess and she's a hag? Don't worry I can scare her off for you, Iph," Alcaeus assured his brother. He began swimming towards the surface, the dive team would take care of the beast's corpse.

"You misunderstand me brother," Iphicles started again. Alcaeus wondered how his twin managed to sound pleading and pissed-off at the same time. "A transmission arrived for you."

"So you watch it and tell me about it later."

"A Delphic transmission arrived over the SybilNet. It's from the Olympian Council. You need to come home right away."

***  
Iphicles was in a panicked state by the time Alcaeus arrived at the ducal palace. It took at least a good twenty minutes to get any real information out of him and by that time Al was all but bodily dragging his brother to the communications chamber.

The Great Seal of the Olympian Council floated briefly above the holovid before giving way to the stately figure of Her Excellency the Lady Hera. Which was surprise to Alcaeus, even though he had never received a Delphic transmission before he had always heard that if a Sybil Messenger wasn't used Lords Zeus or Apollo were the ones to speak. He'd never before heard of Lady Hera sending a transmission, it was intriguing to say the least.

"Greetings Alcaeus, foster son of Amphitryon and descendant of the famed Perseus. After much deliberation the Olympian Council has recently decided to extend an offer of full citizenship to you. As Monarch Eurystheus, your cousin, currently acts as Our Chief Liaison he shall impart to you the conditions of your Olympian citizenship."

The vision of Hera raised her lotus-shaped scepter briefly before continuing, "Should you decide to accept those conditions We expect you to fulfill them to the utmost of your ability and treat them with the gravity they deserve. One ought bear in mind the Council was not unanimous in its decision, however We have stepped forward to be your patroness. Carry Our fame, complete the Labors set before you, and you shall be rewarded in kind, Alcaeus."

Hera's figure disappeared and the Great Seal was shown once more before the transmission ended.

"You cannot possibly be thinking of doing it," Iphicles started before Alcaeus could speak. "It's sheer madness."

"I don't know about that," his brother drawled grinning at him. "It seems fun."

"Eurystheus despises you down to your marrow and he'd do anything to make the conditions as deadly as possible! I won't allow you to go through with it."

"He can't hate me, he barely knows me," protested Alcaeus. "Me and him never even had a conversation." He clapped his brother on the shoulder affectionately.

"He doesn't need to know you to hate you," Iphicles frowned. "And I have had conversations with him - and he does loathe you. Once he learns of this he'll be wild with envy that you were offered Olympian citizenship."

Alcaeus laughed, "I didn't choose to be 'begat of Zeus' and it's too late for him to be sired by an Olympian. He'll just have to deal. And enough with this negative talk. Tonight we're celebrating the good news and tomorrow we'll drag ourselves to Eurystheus' court to get all the details."

"It's how he'll 'deal' is what I what I'm afraid of," sighed Iphicles watching his brother's retreating form.

* * *

Iphicles was probably worrying over nothing, because Alcaeus couldn't see a downside to the situation. Eurystheus was all smiles at court, unctuous phony smiles but smiles, and it turned out that part of this deal involved a brand new spaceship. A real beauty outfitted with all the latest warp- and hyperspace technology, gear for traversing a wide range of terrains as well as a prototype of the latest Olympian created artificial intelligence system IOLAUS.

Coming up with a name was easy, she was christened "Hera's Glory."

And just to show he was serious about the whole thing he got his name legally changed at the  
civil hall to Heracles Alcaeus. Ten Labors to fulfill and he'd be a real Olympian. He was ready for the adventure of a lifetime.

Make that several lifetimes.


End file.
